disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack)
The Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack is, as its title suggests, the first soundtrack album to Phineas and Ferb, containing 26 songs from the show's first season. The soundtrack was released on September 22, 2009, 20 days before the premiere of the episode "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", which featured had 10 of the 26 votable songs shown below. Tracklist About the CD Release Dates The original report from Tommy2.net cited that the initial February 10, 2009 release date had been pushed back to August 4. An advertisement card included in the Disney Channel Playlist showed that it would have a July 7 release date. The Playlist was published in June 2009. On June 26, the release date was pushed back to September 22, 2009. This had been confirmed on the Walt Disney Records website. Import versions of the soundtrack are listed on the EMI Music UK. Both originally would be available on September 14, 2009, but were changed to September 29 and September 28, respectively. Artists The artists credited with each song vary between in-universe characters and real-world singers. If a character is seen singing the song in an episode, they receive the credit as the singer. For example, Ferb is credited for Backyard Beach. For other songs like Truck Drivin' Girl, Phineas and Ferb participated in the song, but were not the lead singers. Danny Jacob is credited as the singer. Sheet Music A 96-page easy-piano book featuring sheet music for the 26 songs on the album was released in 2012 by Hal Leonard Corporation. Planet Premiere The soundtrack had a "Planet Premiere" on Radio Disney on Saturday, September 19, 2009 at 4 pm PT/7 pm ET with an encore broadcast on Sunday, September 20, 2009 at 9 am PT/12 pm ET. (See picture in the gallery below. The information for this event at Radio Disney has now been changed for their next event featuring Selena Gomez & The Scene.) The Planet Premiere was hosted by Radio Disney DJ Ernie, Francis "Major" Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Bonus Material The soundtrack contains an UnlockMoreRock feature in the form of an extra track. By inserting the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack CD in your computer, you can listen to "F-Games", but it will not provide a download for it. In the Netherlands, Spain, and Germany you get also a DVD with music videos of some songs. International Releases According to Tommy Amper the German version of the soundtrack was edited sometime around November 2010 and is planned to be released in fall 2011. A Spanish-language version of the soundtrack was released in Spain in May, 2010. A Dutch-language version of the soundtrack was released in the Netherlands in April, 2011. There is a version of the CD in the Japanese iTunes Store, but it only has 3 songs in Japanese (the theme song, Gitchee Gitchee Goo and Perry's theme), and the rest are in English. Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Disney television soundtracks Category:Articles with Wikipedia content